


Things the heart still needs to know

by karxmels



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Post Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karxmels/pseuds/karxmels
Summary: "Years ago… I told you that I loved you, with everything that I had.""Somehow… those words feel even truer now that I've grown, now that I have more to give you. I have more to lose, and yet…"“I should have been happier when I told you. I should have said it on my couch, while you tried to steal my ice cream and told me I was cheesy."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 14
Kudos: 39





	Things the heart still needs to know

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short snippet in about two hours while freaking out about receiving an exam's results (I passed!)  
> While writing this, I was thinking of "As Sure As Snowflakes Fall", so this could be a continuation to that, as well as it could fit any other post season 3 scenario.  
> It's nothing big, but M assured me it was worth publishing, so here it is.  
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> And Happy early New Years!

"Kara," he called, as his hand continued to stroke her hair, fingertips massaging her scalp.

"Hm," she replied against his chest, without opening her eyes, a small smile fixed on her countenance.

They had been lying on his couch, her on top, their limbs tangled as they enjoyed a rare moment of peace.

After so many misadventures, life had been kind to them at last, helping them find their way back, complications forgotten in the past.

Long before, they had accepted that their hearts would never thunder, their knees never weaken if not in each other’s presence, and for years they were satisfied that way. Happiness, love, those were things that could be found regardless of romance, and having it all oftentimes seemed too much to ask.

However, as the opportunity presented itself, they opted to throw caution to the wind, and make do with small sacrifices, for that kind of all-consuming passion was one rare treasure to be found.

Maintaining a long-distance relationship was no simple task, but they were surprised to find that the obstacles were not that relevant when all was said and done. They wanted to be together, hence there was little to stop their convicted minds.

There was a thrilling aspect to it as well. The gentle smiles as one came to the other's mind; the counting of days before they met again; the making the most of their every second together… 

The reuniting.

There was nothing in the world quite as precious, quite as invigorating as their reunions. The tight hugs, the hungry kisses, the watery gazes… those had been what renewed their hopes every day.

She was almost surrendering to slumber when he spoke, voice deep, words careful,

"Years ago… I told you that I loved you, with everything that I had." Her hand, previously tracing circles on his chest, stopped its motions, her breath caught in her throat. 

Ever since getting back together, they hadn't professed the words just yet. Afraid to jinx it, perhaps, they had taken small steps, content with what each was able to give.

Smiling against her hair, "Do you remember that?"

"How could I forget?" her voice showed nothing but the smallest pitch alteration, however tight or unstable she felt in her chest. Her lips twitched, wanting to smile.

Quietly, still caressing her hair, he went on, "It was true, then. I loved you with everything that I had.” He sighed. “But… but what I had wasn't much. I had… very little to offer, at the time." 

The somber memories didn’t falter his expression; his eyes were calm, blissful. 

She frowned, ready to disagree, when he continued,

"Somehow… those words feel even truer now that I've grown, now that I have more to give you. I have more to lose, and yet…" She felt and heard his next inhale, the sharp and shaky vibrations from his chest reaching her ear. 

The room was soundless but for his quiet, tender whispers into her ear. She stared blankly forward, waiting to hear where his words would lead.

“I love you. I love you, Kara Zor-El, with everything that I have. With everything that I don't have as well, if that's possible.”

She pressed her lips together, closed her eyes, and laughed silently, nothing more than a trembling air release. Against all her efforts, her eyes burned with the tears she had been desperately fighting, to no avail. She moved her head so that she could hide her face against his neck, holding his middle tightly, a hand squeezing his side.

"Baby… are you okay?" he asked, rather hesitantly.

She breathed in, breathed out. "You're a sap.” Although her words were muffled against his shoulder, he didn't fail to catch them, and the grin that pulled his lips was as genuine as it was wide. He brought a hand to her cheek, turning her face to place a kiss on her forehead. Her big, blue eyes met his, and soon afterward she was escaping his grip, straddling his hips to kiss him properly.

"That day," she breathed, between kisses, "I was devastated." His eyes dimmed, forehead creasing. He yearned to apologize, but she silenced him with her lips. Pulling away just slightly, she whispered to clarify, "Not because you’d lied to me, but because I was hearing those three little words for the first time coming from someone whom I actually loved, and I couldn't bring myself to say them back." 

"You didn't have to. I was wrong, Kara. So wrong."

"Maybe. Maybe that was why I couldn’t say it then. But I _really_ should have told you earlier than I did." 

"I hurt you. You were… you were right to be apprehensive."

"I forgave you. We both made mistakes." Her fingers brushed his hair; she bit the inside of her cheek. "After you left… what pained me the most was not having made sure that you knew just how much I loved you. Not having said it sooner.” 

She ran the back of her hand gently against his temple.

“I shouldn’t have waited for everything to go downhill.” 

She dropped a peck to his nose. 

“I should have been happier when I told you. I should have said it on my couch, while you tried to steal my ice cream and told me I was cheesy."

She chuckled, her eyes tear-stained. A few words and even fewer movements were enough for her to gain complete control over him. He couldn't move his gaze away from her, enraptured as she made him. This time his were the eyes filled with tears.

"I should have repeated it a million times, so that it was carved in your heart, in your memories.”

His hand traced her thigh, her hip, the other cupping her cheek, pulling her close, shaking as he breathed her in.

"So I'll do it now, and I hope you'll never forget it." 

Her lips closed around his once again, slow, but fierce. 

"I love you, Mon-El," she confessed, breathless. "You make me the happiest I've ever been." She sucked on his lower lip, "I love you." He pulled her down, kissing his way from her cheek to her mouth. "I love you," she cried, wiping a wet trail from the corner of his eye, her touch delicate as ever. "I love you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me hear your thoughts, if possible!  
> Love and hugs <3


End file.
